Help Me with My Fear!
by dippycippy
Summary: Summary: Neal is diagnosed with something and has to overcome his medical phobia. Can Peter and Elizabeth be the support he needs? Warning: This story contains spanking of an adult. If this bothers you DO NOT READ! Also contains detailed medical exam. I am not an expert so it may not be perfect.
1. Chapter 1

Help Me With My Fear!

Summary: Neal is diagnosed with something and has to overcome his medical phobia. Can Peter and Elizabeth be the support he needs?

_**Warning: This story contains spanking of an adult. If this bothers you DO NOT READ! Also contains detailed medical exam. I am not an expert so it may not be perfect.**_

Chapter 1

"Neal, are you alright? Wake up buddy!" Peter stated, as he tapped on his partners head resting on his desk.

"Wuh." Neal blubbered out, as he wiped his eyes and stood up. "God, did I fall asleep? Sorry Peter, but you know how boring these mortgage fraud cases are." He was trying to make light of it, but in truth, Neal really wasn't feeling like himself lately.

"Are you sure you are alright, you seem really tired lately, not to mention cranky."

"I'm fine, and I'm not cranky. Just been doing a lot of extracurricular activities. Legal ones of course. Can't a guy be tired?" He sounded like a toddler whining instead of a grown man.

"Did you eat any breakfast today?" Peter asked with concern. He was starting to worry.

"No, is that OK, Dad? I was running late," He quipped sarcastically. There was that cranky attitude again.

"Watch it, I don't know who you think you are talking to," Peter warned.

Neal looked properly chastised and walked away. Peter brushed the uneasy feeling off for now, because they had a lot of work to do, but he had a bad feeling. He would have to speak to Elizabeth later and see if she noticed Neal's low energy levels, or if he was just being a mother hen.

Neal briskly walked to the water cooler; He was so thirsty and tired. He drank two full cups of water, and then hurried back to his desk, hoping to catch up on what he had missed when he fell asleep. Neal still felt a little nauseous, but figured it would pass soon so he could get back to his usual energetic self. But, as the day went on he was feeling worse so he asked Peter if he could leave.

Peter's mother hen instincts kicked in and he agreed to take him home to his house.

"What a surprise boys. What are you doing home so early?" Elizabeth smiled; as she embraced her weary husband and the young man her heart claimed a surrogate son.

"Neal is not feeling well, Hon, and I thought he should come here so he can get some rest."

A that point Elizabeth noticed the scowl on Neal's face and lifted her face, and felt his forehead with her lips. "What's wrong, sweetie? You don't feel warm. Does your stomach hurt? Your head? Are you achy?"

"NO! Sorry Elizabeth. I don't mean to be nasty but honestly, I am fine and Peter wouldn't let me go home. I am just tired. I've had a long week."

"He has been cranky as all hell," scoffed Peter, "and tired for more than a week now. I have let the bad attitude go, but if he continues to have that attitude and act like a child, he will learn that I am willing to treat him like one." Peter huffed out to El but was looking directly at Neal.

Unaware of Neal's major medical phobia Elizabeth began to speak. "Why don't you give Andy a call and see if we can stop by? When was the last time you had a check up, Neal?"

Neal paled and started to head backward toward the door. "That's OK guys, I'm much better now. Why don't we head back to the office Peter? It was lovely to see you again Elizabeth."

"Not so fast, when was your last check-up Neal?" Peter stood, hands on his hips, with a no nonsense look that made Neal squirm. "I know about your little phobia, so I didn't push the issue of your company physical. Besides, you seemed healthy enough and soon the human resource department would start hounding you. Your records indicated a full physical right before you entered prison; which would be about five years ago." Peter stated, giving Neal an icy stare.

Neal dropped his head, before turning it subtly from Peters glare. _When did that happen _he thought, _when couldn't I keep up a straight face at Peter._

Peter had become very good at reading Neal's uncomfortable conscience, though he wondered whether it was his expertise at being able to read most criminals, or Neal's slow acceptance of him being someone to trust._ "The_ look on your face at the mention of a check-up tells me that your records may not be one hundred percent accurate. I want the truth Neal!" Neal tried to appear confident and suave, but his words were shaky, as were his hands. "It has been a bit longer than that, but it's no big deal. I will make an appointment and go ASAP."

"Oh no you won't mister. I'm calling Andy right now! You will not put your health at risk. Do you understand me?" Elizabeth spoke with the most authorative voice he had ever heard.

"Yes Maam."

"Wow El, how did you get that Maam out of him? Give Andy call and I will fix us some lunch. Maybe Neal shouldn't eat though, in case Andy needs a fasting blood test." Peter realized what he said a minute too later as Neal darted toward the door. Thankfully he was still faster and stronger than his young partner. In no time he had Neal in his clutches and wrestled him to the ground. "Now Neal, there are a few choices you have right now. I can treat you like my criminal CI, handcuff you, and drag you to the Doctor." Peter stopped a moment to gauge Neal's reaction. He could see by the way his mouth was hanging open and his eyes practically crossed that he was not crazy about this option. "Next option, since I can see that one doesn't thrill you, is I can take you there kicking and screaming as I swat your naughty childish behind all the way in." This time there was an audible gasp and Neal's eyes were wide like saucers, looking more like a young teenager. "Your last option is that you stand up and walk out like the adult you claim to be, promising me that you won't run off and I promise to speak with Andy and make this as easy as possible for you. But let me make this very clear, young man, you will go and you will not cause trouble or you will not like the consequences." Peter gave a Neal a moment to weigh up his options, while still pinned to the ground. "So what's it gonna be?"


	2. Chapter 2

Neal thought it best to cooperate with Peter since he didn't seem to have a chance between him and El. He wasn't trying to be difficult, he was truly afraid. As he sat in the car with his "parents" Elizabeth could see that he was near tears in the back seat.

"Honey, what is it that is scaring you so much? Is it the Doctor, the procedure, the results? If you tell me, then maybe I can help you."

"It's all of it. The poking, prodding, asking, touching. There are so many menacing instruments to torture you with. What rational person allows another person to stick a needle in them? Especially when they want to give you a disease?" By this point the tears were slipping slowly from his eyes."

Peter was trying hard not to giggle at his friend who truly was afraid; phobic he concluded, but Neal's melodramatic comments, made it hard for him; he really sounded like a child. "I promise you that you won't get any unnecessary menacing instruments used on you, but you will cooperate and allow whatever is needed. I will stay with you and help you through. I promise."

By now Elizabeth was running her fingers through his hair not caring that she was turned around in the seat and without her seat belt. "Don't worry sweetie. It will be fine. After it's over, we can go somewhere fun, outside your radius, right Peter." She said as she shot her husband a look daring him to challenge her. "Anywhere you want!"

All too soon they arrived at Andy's office. He was done with patients for the day, but had waited around for his old friends. "Come on in guys, this must be Neal. It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand to Neal and Peter and leaned in to give Elizabeth a hug. Why don't you follow me into the back and we can get started."

Elizabeth sat in the waiting area to give Neal some privacy, but Peter began to follow his friend. That is until he noticed Neal standing completely still and not seeming to be following any time soon. "Now Neal, Let's go!" He practically shouted. He grabbed Neal by the arm and guided him toward the exam room.

Andy had to stifle a chuckle. His friends didn't have children, but this was certainly a scenario similar to those he had experienced with parents and kids. "You go ahead in and get undressed. There is a gown on the table. I will give you a minute to get ready," offered Andy.

"NO!" Snapped Neal.

That was it, there was not another word needed in this situation. That was until Neal watched Peter approach him, looking almost as menacing as the instruments he was fearful of. "Peter, please don't make me do this. I will take some over the counter stuff and feel better in no time. I am just tired. Pleeeesssssssse!" He was once again whining and begging.

"Listen buddy, I know this is a real fear you have but you need to get past it. It not like fear of heights or bugs that you can just avoid your whole life. You are not a kid anymore and there is always a chance that something can be wrong. I am trying very hard to be patient and understanding, but I am not going to bend on this, it's for your own good. So go get undressed or I will do it for you!"

Neal was usually really good at tuning Peter out but something about his tone and stance made Neal squirm. He was unsure at that moment what he was more worried about so he gave in and went to put on the gown.

Five minutes later Peter and Andy knocked on the door to the exam room and entered. Because they were so comfortable with each other they both began laughing at the sight before them. Neal was standing in the corner with his undershirt, boxers, shoes, socks and gown on. He was biting his nails and tapping his foot.

Peter couldn't help his next comment. "You look ridiculous! Have you ever been to a doctor as an adult? Actually, I don't want to know. Get undressed now!" He tried to sound stern but he was laughing too hard.

Andy felt it was time to step in. He took some deep breaths to regain his professionalism. "Don't worry about it for now; we will work with what we have so far. Just take off the gown since it is not covering anything and will only get in the way."

Neal complied only because Peter had also regained his control and was doing that intimidating thing again, with the hands on his hips and his eyebrows pointed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to everyone who thinks that my version of Peter is insensitive. I was going for impatient. I don't think it well get better. In my experience even when you care for someone, if they exhibit these fears that seem irrational, you can't really understand. Thanks to all the anonymous review, new followers and favorites! This chapter contains some well placed swats and descriptive medical exam. If it's not your thing, Please skip it! Thanks!

Chapter 3

"Okay, Neal, hop up on the table and let's start off nice and easy." Andy gently encouraged. He took out his flashlight and looked into Neal's eyes, nose and then asked him to open up his mouth. Surprised by how cooperative he was being. He went for the blood pressure cuff.

"No way! I know that thing hurts, I've seen how it squeezes your arm. No way!" No sooner were the words out that Peter was at his side holding his arm while practically sitting on him to keep still. This was going to be a long day.

"You promised no unnecessary menacing instruments." Neal managed to whine out.

"Sorry Neal, but this is necessary and if you don't calm down we will have to re do it." Andy was not surprised by the high pulse rate, but Neal was extremely fit, so the pressure readings fell within the normal range for a young athletic male. "Now I need you to lift your shirt so I can listen to your heart."

"Listening is ok," agreed Neal and he cooperated, silently holding up his shirt so Andy could get access to his chest and back.

"Sounds good," smiled Andy. The next part however was not going to be easy. "Lay down now on your back so I can feel your abdomen." As he went to touch, Neal jumped off the table. "Come on, this is important," growled Andy. "Do we really have to have Peter restrain you like a small child?"

Neal blew out a huge breath, but complied. His body stiff from stress and he was trying to keep his breathing under control.

Andy pressed gently around Neal's abdomen, frowning every now and again, as he pushed and watched the young man's stomach muscles twitch back into place. "I am going to lower your shorts a bit now to check your genitals."

Neal jumped up, and covered his private area with his hands and shouted at the top of his lungs. "No way, get the fuck away from me!"

Peter was done at this point. "Andy, could you please excuse us? We need to have a little chat." Andy left the room and Peter began in a very low and controlled voice. "Listen to me. First of all, I understand that you are nervous but don't you dare ever speak to Andy in that way again. You will apologize as soon as he comes back. I am very sure that I told you earlier that if you continued to act like a child, I would treat you like one. Let me clarify what I meant. If you continue on this path you will find yourself on the receiving end of a date with my belt. Do you understand what I am telling you?" Neal's eyes went wide and he nodded franticly. "Verbal answer please."

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now that we understand each other, I am quite sure that the rest of the appointment will go smoothly. Remove your shorts! Now!" As Neal rushed to comply, Peter opened the door for Andy. "Come on back, we shouldn't have any more problems."

Neal said he was sorry and allowed Andy to touch in a much too intimate way as far as he was concerned. He didn't know if Peter would actually follow through on his threat. He certainly looked serious enough.

"Now, Neal we are almost done, but I need to do one more thing that you may find a bit uncomfortable. I will do my best not to hurt you but you need to relax."

Peter knew what was coming, but Neal seemed oblivious to his fate. So Peter stood ready to catch him when he made another run for it.

"Turn on your side and pull your legs into your chest please, so I can check your prostate."

Neal did not disappoint. As the words left the doctor's mouth, he was once again gone from the table, but Peter had anticipated the move and grabbed him. Before he could take three steps he landed three sharp swats to his unprotected backside and turned him back towards the examination table.

"OW OW OW, Peter please. You can't let him do this to me." He was on the verge of tears once again.

Peter was feeling bad for the young man, so he turned him back around and pulled him to his chest, patting his back gently. "Buddy, we all have to do this. I told you nothing unnecessary, but this is. I've had to have it done, the entire male cohort of the department has. No one likes it, but it's important, so let's just get it over with please."

Even though Peter had just smacked him like a three year old, he wasn't angry. He felt comforted and loved. He jumped back on the table and did as he was told. If those swats hurt he couldn't imagine what a belt would feel like.

As much as he wanted to comply, his body would not relax. It was making it very difficult for Andy to conduct this part of the exam. Peter stood behind him rubbing his shoulder and neck. He finally let his body relax and accept the invasion. Surprisingly it did not hurt as bad as he thought it would. Not that he would tell Peter that.

"Good job, Neal. Now please tell me when the last time you visited a doctor. Please don't lie. It is very important."

"I haven't been since I lived at home when I was fifteen. It may have even been before that."

Andy sighed as he knew the next bit of news would not go over well. "Well since that is the case, we need to update all of your vaccinations. I will deduce that through your school career, your family kept up with it so there shouldn't be too many. A tetanus booster, meningococcal vaccine, Hepatitis B, since I am sure you are sexually active and you should have a whooping cough booster, since it needs to be updated every ten years."

Neal paled at the news and was about to run once again but Peter was on the ball as usual and stopped him in his tracks.

"I know that you don't want diseases put into your body, Neal, but you need these updates or you won't be able to stay with the bureau. They haven't caught on yet, but you are due and if a medical report doesn't end up in your file soon, they will notice. Let's get this over with please."

"I can't, I'm sorry. Four needles? Take me back to prison!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" shouted Peter. "You've gone through the worst of it. Andy, I will hold him down while you administer the vaccines!" With that he lunged at Neal, grabbed him, took over his seat on the table and pulled Neal across his lap. As he began to try and get out of the hold Peter reined a few swats down on his upturned backside. "Stay still or I will pull out my belt and you will not like receiving these shots on a freshly tanned behind."

Neal stilled very quickly since he knew that he was no match for Peter in strength and unwilling to test him. He thought he would try the begging one last time. "Please I can't. I'm afraid." Fresh tears were now streaming down his eyes. His heartbeat was rapid and his breathing was shallow.

Andy was afraid he would go into a full blown panic attack so with his expert medical skills he quickly administered the five injections into the young man's behind and hip. The screaming and crying was unmatched by some of the most rambunctious children he had ever had the pleasure of caring for. He signaled to Peter to get Neal's arm in position for him to draw the blood. Peter held firm and thankfully they were done. Or so they thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the trio drove away, Elizabeth sat with Neal and was comforting him. "Where would you like to go sweetie."

"Nowhere. My ass is killing me and I don't feel well. Can I just go home? To my own house." He looked truly sad and tired.

"I'm sorry but I would like you to come home with us. I want to keep an eye on you. I won't let Peter bully you anymore today." She smiled that beautiful smile while rubbing his back and once again Neal's anger disappeared: well with El anyway.

With Peter on the other hand, Neal was in full blown sulking child mode. He was not happy with Peter and he felt violated, invaded and in pain. He felt so much worse than before he went to see Andy. He thought it could not get any worse, when Peter's phone rang.

"Sure, I understand. We will get there as soon as possible. Okay thanks. I appreciate it."

Peters face was pale now and he looked pretty nervous.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Now Neal was nervous too.

"As it turns out, Buddy the reason you haven't been feeling well lately is because your blood sugar is high. You are going to need some further testing in a hospital to see what the problem is and what treatments will be needed.

"Why, what does he thinks wrong with me, I'm not going, I…"

"Hey, hey, not going isn't an option. He's not a hundred percent sure what you have, but he wants to test you for diabetes. There are different kinds. Andy says that because you are young and healthy, this should not be something that will make too many changes in your life. You will just need to take responsibility and take care of yourself."

As the words were leaving her husband's mouth, Elizabeth was moving to Neal's side. He looked like he was going to pass out and she noticed the tears welling up once again. She wrapped him up in her arms and put his head on her shoulder. "Sweetie, we will get through this. We are your family and we will help you."

Above his head Neal could feel her tears landing on him.

"Let's take a minute to gather up some stuff to spend the night and then we need to get going." Peter was trying to take control of the situation and remain stoic, but in truth, he was just as nervous and scared as Neal. He couldn't allow anything to happen to his best friend.

They rode to the hospital in silence to meet Andy. Neal seemed to be in some kind of shock which was beginning to worry them, but at least he wasn't trying to run away. As they spent the next twenty four hours in the hospital, they did everything possible to make Neal happy and comfortable. There was lots of valium administered and Peter wished he could get some too. Elizabeth bought every art magazine and some playing cards and crossword puzzle books. Neal was polite to her as usual but he was truly unhappy. When it was time to leave and Andy came in to give them the instructions, Neal realized that his life was about to be turned upside down.

"What do you mean check my sugar at least 3 times a day? Do you mean you want me to stick that needle in my finger? Are you crazy! There has to be another way. Please, I can't do it."

Peter gave Andy an affirmative nod to continue.

"No wine!" Tears were welling up once again. "What am I supposed to drink?"

Elizabeth was once again at his side stroking his back and hair.

At the next instruction, Neal began to physically shake and sob. He couldn't believe he was supposed to inject the insulin into his body every day. And they recommend that it go in his stomach! He was going to die. He heard nothing else after that and Peter was also at his side now, with his hand planted firmly on his shoulder.

"We are gonna do this together buddy. I promise we will get through it. I won't let anything happen to you. Let's get out of here and go home." Peter knew that he had to oversee all of this and the best way was to bring Neal to stay with them until he adjusted to everything. This was not going to be easy but he had to be the strong one.

Elizabeth had heard all of the dietary restrictions and was mentally calculating what she needed from the grocery store. She planned to 'wow' Neal with some recipes she had gotten on the internet while she was sitting in the hospital. She was full speed ahead on "Operation, cheer up Neal."

The first day was the toughest. El and Peter were instructed on the insulin injections and doses and where it could be administered. They knew that this was not going to be easy, but they would get through it. Peter called Hughes and requested two weeks medical leave for both himself and his CI. Hughes had grown quite fond of Neal and told Peter to take all the time they needed and offered any assistance he could give. He also informed Peter that due to Neal's condition he would have to be placed on limited field work. Neal was still sulking around and he hadn't even had to check his sugar yet. Elizabeth was so proud of the meal she whipped up, but Neal ate it halfheartedly and she was disappointed. She wanted Neal back.

The time came to check his sugar and administer his first injection.

"Neal, come on into the kitchen so we can check your level, please." Peter tried to sound nonchalant, but he knew in his heart that he was going to have to change tactics. When Neal didn't move from the couch or respond, he tried again aiming to sound calm and nice. "Would you prefer to do it right here? I can go and get the machine." Once again there was no response from his friend. Peter transformed his approach from friend to father. "Neal, I won't ask you again. There is no choice in this matter. It is important and we are going to do this so if you are not at that kitchen table on the count of three, I will be removing my belt as I promised you before. One…" Peter watched the look on Neal's face change quickly from blank to terrified. He did not even get to two and Neal was off the couch like a shot and seated at the table. He must have sat hard and quick forgetting about all of the vaccinations because he heard him squeal as his behind hit the hard wood.

"Peter, please don't make me do this. I'm begging you. I will eat better and exercise and I will make myself normal again. I promise."

"Neal, this is not something you can control just like that. All of those things will help but we have to do this. We are going to learn to deal with this together. However long it takes. El is going to come in also and we are doing it TOGETHER."

Neal now realized that he had no choice and as he sat in the Burkes kitchen with Elizabeth and Peter, he tried very hard to hold back a fresh set of tears.

Elizabeth was quickly at his side. "Do you want to try and do it yourself sweetie?" Neal nodded his head furiously. He couldn't prick his own finger. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to. One lonely tear was running down his cheek. Peter and Elizabeth's hearts were breaking for their friend; their boy. She was now running one hand through his hair, and the other was holding his hand. She helped him push it toward Peter and his menacing instrument. Neal buried his head in her warm shoulder and held his breath as his friend pricked his finger and then squeezed the droplet of blood onto the stick.

"Looks good Bud, the numbers are just where they should be and you did really great with the finger prick. In no time you will be doing it without even thinking. I am really proud of you."

Neal smiled a bit. He loved to make Peter proud. His small smile made Peter very happy, but he knew that the next part was not going to go as easy.

"Now how are we going to do the insulin? I know that you didn't really pay attention so we need to go over the options."

Neal Paled and then went into full blown toddler tantrum mode again. "MY NUMBERS ARE FINE! NOBODY IS STICKING ME WITH ANYTHING!" He jumped up and left the table, stomping his feet with each step.

Peter sighed and stood up. He followed Neal out to the living room, but Neal had taken off in a run. He was up the stairs in a flash and Peter heard the door slam. El was right behind her husband and she put her arms around him. She planted some butterfly kisses on his back in an attempt to calm his nerves. "We will work it out. He will get used to it, but for now I think you need to lay down the law. This is too important. Try and be nice, but please make him understand that we are in it for the long haul and we have no intention of losing him. Go talk to him and I will come up in a few minutes with the supplies and some nice warm tea.

"Ok, Hon! I love you and I don't think we could do this without you. Give me about fifteen minutes."

Elizabeth could hear the distinct sound of leather hitting flesh and the loud cries of her boy. She couldn't stop her own tears from falling now. She had been holding back for days. She was trying hard to be strong for everyone but her heart was breaking. She knew that Neal needed this punishment on so many levels. He needed to know that they loved and cared about him as if he were their own child. He needed to really cry out the stress and fear that he has been holding back since he found out his condition and the dangers that went with it if not properly monitored and controlled. And he needed to know that unfortunately, none of this was optional. Most of all he needed to know he wasn't alone, loved, tough love if need be, but loved.

Still, she felt bad for him. She waited until the ordeal was over and made her way up the stairs to do the mothering and comforting. When she arrived, he was a sobbing mess and Peter was holding him and rubbing his back. She went and joined them in an embrace. Neal left Peter and took all the comfort Elizabeth had to offer. She brought him down onto the bed and explained that it was time for his shot. She held him in a tight hug so she had his arm tightly under hers while Peter administered the shot to the fleshy bit on the back of his arm. He let out an audible gasp and was shaking slightly. El pulled him down and directed him onto his stomach. She rubbed his back for a few minutes and he fell asleep. His sleep looked peaceful. Peter and Elizabeth stood and watched him sleep for a bit and then went down to prepare some lunch. They would let him sleep as long as he needed. It had been a tough day and it wasn't even lunchtime.

As scared as Neal was he had such a warm feeling in his heart for this family that he was blessed with. Under the circumstances that they met, he would never believe in a million years that his life could have turned out like this. They had no reason to support him like this and yet here in was, in their house, eating special meals they were preparing just for him and after they spent twenty four hours in the hospital with him. He was the luckiest man in the world. He would have to learn to do this and it wasn't just for himself. It was for his family. As scared as he was, he never felt safer than he did at this moment and it was all unconditional…Well except for the; "_if you don't take care of yourself I'll rip you a new one…"_ He laughed to himself and then smiled, yep, besides that… He was no longer alone.

The End!


End file.
